


two-way connection

by akiko



Series: PacificTale [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Drift (Pacific Rim), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiko/pseuds/akiko
Summary: For a brief moment, Metta wished they were back in the Academy’s kitchens, talking in hushed tones over whatever Papyrus had cooked up in the wee hours of the morning. It was more intimate there, despite the seemingly vast emptiness of the room in the dark hours of the night. In contrast, this small, military bedroom was so... stifling.





	two-way connection

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i wasn't expecting to write anything more for this au, but, well, i couldn't resist. i wanted to write my ships, so i did. it's been a while since i've written so pls be gentle
> 
> this is based on my undertale pr au, [pacifictale](http://akibouken.tumblr.com/tagged/pacifictale). **mtt** is filipino/japanese, while **papyrus** and **sans** are russian/italian.

**Jaeger Academy, Anchorage, Alaska**  
**Drift Partner Compatibility Test Run**

Metta and Sans haven’t spoken in weeks. They Drifted, they trained, they fought simulated kaiju. But things were... awkward.

Metta had thought that, once Sans had seen his true feelings - that he didn’t just like Papyrus, but that he also liked Sans, and that he wanted to be with both of them - well, he assumed Sans would understand.

He assumed wrong, apparently.

Since they first Drifted - and _synced_ \- Sans was quiet. He’d left soon after cracking a half-hearted pun. For the first time since they’d known each other, Sans’ mismatched eyes didn’t make contact with Metta’s own brown ones.

Had he confessed the traditional way, he would have taken it as a rejection. Except, he didn’t. And the Drift was a two-way connection.

He knew that Sans was fond of him. And he also knew that Sans had checked him out a few times and thought he was hot as hell. So it wasn’t like his feelings were unreciprocated.

It was that Sans thought he would get in the way of Papyrus’ happiness.

Metta could respect that. If Papyrus was monogamous, he would have to speak with him about the entirety of Metta’s feelings. If Papyrus did not like sharing, then Metta would respect that too.

He just wished that Sans would give him a chance before giving him up.

 

* * *

  

**Lima Shatterdome, Lima, Peru**  
**Jaeger Test Run**

Adrenaline pumped wildly through his bloodstream. Heat spread up his arms and neck and cheeks, and he blinked away the haziness in his eyes as he stumbled off the Jaeger.

Big, warm hands caught him before he fell. He looked up at Papyrus’ face, twisted in worry. Metta wanted to smile and straighten up with his usual swagger and say he was fine, maybe add in a flirtatious line or two. But all he could manage was a shaky twitch of his lips.

Papyrus apparently took this some sort of sign or confirmation of his own worries, since he then lifted Metta up into his arms with ease, bridal style.

A flirtatious comment would be perfect right about now, but he couldn’t. He felt... soft, and squishy. Vulnerable.

Metta buried his face in Papyrus’ shoulder, hard from the Ranger suit. They’d have to change back into their clothes soon, but for now, Metta didn’t want to move from the strong, muscled embrace of Papyrus’ arms. Shielding him from the world.

He wrapped his arms around Papyrus’ neck and held on, as Papyrus started walking.

Later, in Metta’s room, the two pilots now back in more casual clothing, they hesitated at the door. Metta gently pinched at the hem of Papyrus’ shirt, his eyes boring holes into the floor.

Papyrus was quiet. But he took a step forward. They stepped inside the room, Metta still holding onto Papyrus’ shirt. When they climbed onto the bed, side by side, Metta let go, only to wrap his arms around Papyrus once more.

Papyrus hugged him tight, holding his trembling form carefully as he pet Metta’s his hair in silence. Only the sound of Metta’s sobs echoed in the small room.

 

* * *

 

**Lima Shatterdome, Lima, Peru**  
**Post-Kaiju Attack, Fourth Deployment**

“Papyrus,” Metta’s eyes shone, fiery in the bright lights of the hallway, “we need to talk.”

Papyrus smiled - not his big, toothy, enthusiastic grin, but a small and soft quirk of the lips. He nodded, and led Metta inside his and Sans’ shared room. His older brother was hardly there, however, busy as he was in LOCCENT.

It would have been nice to have him there too, since this conversation included him, but Metta supposed this was... for the best.

“I think... that I already know what you’d like to talk about, Metta,” Papyrus said, voice uncharacteristically quiet. Solemn.

Metta smiled, wry. A small chuckle escaping through his nose. Of course Papyrus did. They’ve been Drift partners for a while now.

For a brief moment, Metta wished they were back in the Academy’s kitchens, talking in hushed tones over whatever Papyrus had cooked up in the wee hours of the morning. It was more intimate there, despite the seemingly vast emptiness of the room in the dark hours of the night. In contrast, this small, military bedroom was so... stifling.

He took a deep breath, and sat at the desk beside the bunk bed. The chair was hard and cold and only made him more uncomfortable. But he had to push through. Back when they were still in the Academy, he had at first decided not to pursue either brother. But later on, when he realized they might be deployed in different Shatterdomes, he decided he needed to take the opportunity - or else, he would regret it in the future.

It had led to him and Sans Drifting, and then to Sans avoiding him since.

But if Papyrus was actually willing... if Papyrus was alright with it... then, maybe... maybe...

“Papyrus.” He stared at the other man, at his Drift partner, at his _friend._  “I like you. I am attracted you. And I have been ever since we were still students of the Academy. I like how kind you are to people and how you prefer to see the best in everyone, regardless of who they are and what they’ve done. I think that’s really admirable - and so very strong of you. I like your passion for cooking and puzzles and fighting kaiju. I find it endearing how angry you get at puns, but still like to make puns yourself. I... really appreciate that you treat me like any other person - and not as this well-known celebrity. I like how much you love and care for your brother.”

Here, he paused, considering his next words carefully. Papyrus kept silent throughout his speech, listening attentively, a soft smile on his lips despite the raging red blush on his cheeks.

Even though Papyrus already knew all this through the Drift, it was probably a very different matter when spoken out loud.

“I also like your brother. I also like how kind he is, and how he always seems to know the right thing to say or do. I like how passionate he is about science, about astronomy. I like how much he knows about the stars. I like listening to his voice... I like his sense of humor - don’t make that face now, we both know you also like puns!” Metta cracked a grin at Papyrus’ affronted expression, which slowly morphed into a silent pout. So cute. “I also appreciate how he treats me like anybody else. And I also like how much he loves and cares for you.” _Even though it’s to the point of sacrificing his own happiness,_ he didn’t say.

He took another breath.

“Papyrus... would you like to be my boyfriend?”

Papyrus grinned, his face lighting up and his hands trembling, ecstatic. But he kept quiet. He knew Metta wasn’t finished.

“And... if you’re alright with it... would you be okay if... Sans was also boyfriend?”

Somehow, Papyrus’ expression seemed to get even brighter. “YES!” He tackled Metta in a hug, the chair wobbling dangerously from the force of it. “I WOULD BE VERY OKAY WITH THAT!” he sobbed- wait, sobbed?

Alarmed, Metta pushed against Papyrus’ shoulders, trying to get a look at his face. Papyrus obliged, leaning back. He was smiling so widely despite the tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Papyrus! A-Are you alright, darling?”

Papyrus laughed, a light, bubbling thing. There was a happy flush in his cheeks, and his eyes sparkled. He was so beautiful. “I’ve never felt better! I’m so happy! I thought-” he hiccuped a little, choking on happy tears, “I wasn’t sure if you would accept... that part of me.”

Metta stared at him, confused.

Then, it was like a lightbulb went off above his head, “Oh!” He beamed, “You’re-! You’re polyamorous too?”

Papyrus chuckled, and squeezed Metta’s hands. “I’m so happy to meet a fellow poly!”

Something warm fluttered in Metta’s chest and sniffled, suppressing a sob as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Papyrus’ shoulder. Damn, he should have done this ages ago...

* * *

“So, how long _have_ you and brother been dating?”

Metta blinked, smile faltering for a minute. “Oh... Um... actually, we... Sans and I aren’t... together...”

Papyrus’ eyes widened, eyebrows shooting up to his hairline as he slapped his hands over his cheeks in disbelief. “WHAT! But you flirt with him a lot! And he always looks happy with you! I thought you two were just keeping your relationship a secret!”

“Ah... well, no, actually. It’s awkward between us, to be honest.” Metta averted his gaze, unsure if he should proceed. “We Drifted before... when we were still in the Academy.”

“He was the first one you were Drift compatible with, right?”

Metta nodded. “Yes. And, well... when we Drifted, he found out... how I felt for the both of you.” He pursed his lips. “He’s been avoiding me since then.”

“WHAT! WHY? You two still seem like good friends, though!” Oh, how he wanted to kiss away the worry between his brows... Maybe some other time.

“I think he didn’t want to get in the way of,” Metta gestured between the two of them, “us.”

“But I’m okay with it!”

“That you are,” he smiled again, dreamily. He could still hardly believe it, to be honest. How could he be so lucky? “But, well, neither of us knew that then. I was expecting you to say ‘no,’ actually...”

“To be honest, I thought you would be telling me about yours and Sans’ relationship when you walked in here,” Papyrus chuckled wryly.

To think that they were both scared of the same thing- well, maybe not the same thing. The similar thing - rejection.

“Let’s ask him.”

Metta flinched, eyes wide. “A-Ask him?”

Papyrus nodded, determined. “Yes! I don’t if he’ll be open to it, but I’m sure he’ll love it!” Papyrus grabbed his hand and strode out of the room. Stunned, Metta stumbled after him.

“W-Wait, _now_?”

“What better time than the present! Nyehehe!” Papyrus flashed another one of his dazzling smiles, and Metta couldn’t help but follow after him. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to confess a second time... especially after he had just fought with a kaiju.

But, Papyrus was right. And wasn’t that what he had decided on back then, too? Seize the opportunity. _Carpe diem_ and all that. _Ima wo ikiru._

* * *

Sans wasn’t in LOCCENT, so he must be helping out in the lab.

The shorter of the two brothers looked shock on their arrival, but the toothy grin on his facemask just made him look mildly amused.

“‘Sup, Paps. MTT.”

“Brother! Are you busy? We need to talk to you!”

“A’ight, sure,” Sans shrugged, nodding towards Temmie before following the two pilots out into the hallway.

Sans shoved his hands in his lab coat pockets, casual. “What’s up?”

“Metta confessed to me just now and I said yes!”

Sans didn’t even miss a beat, his facemask shifting with his grin. His eyes crinkled in the corners, happy. “It’s about time! I thought it would have happened earlier,” he chuckled. “Congrats, you two.”

“But he also has something to say to you!” Papyrus tugged on Metta’s hand, encouraging.

Sans raised an eyebrow at them, eyes glancing towards the dark-haired boy standing awkwardly behind Papyrus. “Oh?”

Metta hesitated. Papyrus, sensing this, squeezed his hand.

He could do this.

Of course he could, he was Ton Mita; Mettaton, the Killer Robot with Killer Legs. He feared nothing.

Straightening up, he took a step forward, cocking his hip out as he smiled flirtatiously at Sans. He was wearing his glasses and oh god they looked so cute on him he wanted to just smooch his face -

“Metta,” Papyrus whispered, his elbow nudging him slightly in the arm.

Metta blinked - oh, right. He was supposed to be confessing now, right? Right. He swallowed.

“Tell Sans what you told me earlier!”

Metta flushed, whirling on Papyrus as heat rushed through his cheeks. “Th-that’s embarrassing, Papyrus!”

“You weren’t embarrassed when you were telling me!”

“But that was ages ago!”

“Metta, why are you embarrassed? Everything you said was so sweet!”

Somehow, Metta felt even warmer. “W-Well... thank you, darling, but, you see... thinking back on it now... it all sounds so sappy,” he chuckled, tugging on the hem of his shirt. Trying to play off his embarrassment. _Hay naku_ , why did this have to happen after another attack?

“Aww! I’m sure Sans would appreciate hearing it too, though!”

“Hey, uh, listen, guys.” The new couple glanced over at Sans, who was watching them with a soft expression, like he was both fond and amused by their banter.

But both Papyrus and Metta knew him well enough to notice how his shoulders were tight under the coat, how he seemed to hunch into himself a little. How he was forcing himself to smile in front of them.

“I, uh, I still gotta help Temmie with- stuff. So, I’m just gonna...” he trailed off, already walking backwards to the doors of the lab.

“Wait!” Both Metta and Papyrus reached forward, each grabbing Sans by the arm. Sans, surprised, stopped and looked up at them, wary.

He should really just say it...

“Sans, I like you.”

Sans whirled to face him, eyes so wide they threatened to pop out of their sockets. He glanced at his brother, horrified and frightened. But Papyrus was beaming.

“I like Papyrus too.”

Papyrus grinned even wider at that, blushing.

“And,” Metta paused, gathering up what little shreds of confidence and composure he could muster up at the moment, “I would like to date both of you. If you’re alright with it.”

Sans (calm, collected, and usually chill Sans) looked distinctly uncomfortable, shuffling his feet as he glanced not-so-subtly at Papyrus. “Uh, haha- ha... uh, you get me, Metta! Heh-”

“I’m serious, Sans.”

“He’s serious, brother.”

Sans stared at them again, his previous horror morphing into bewilderment.

Papyrus smiled, gentle, and squeezed Sans’ shoulder. “And I’m very much okay with it, brother!”

“Paps-”

“I know how much you like Metta!” Sans’ face blew up with heat, his dark skin flushing even darker. Metta could practically feel the waves of warmth radiating off him, and he chuckled, fond. “And I know how much Metta likes you too!”

“Don’t say it like that, Paps!” Metta hissed, now blushing as well as he thought back to his elaborate confession back in the brothers’ room.

“And I am very much okay and open to the idea of Metta dating the both of us at the same time! In fact, I encourage it! Nyehehe!” Papyrus let go of his brother to pose with his hands on hip, proud of himself.

Sans was silent, mulling the whole thing over, no doubt. Metta still hadn’t let go of him, scared that Sans would try to run away again, even though he knew the other probably wouldn’t. At least, not without reassuring Papyrus first.

Finally, Sans looked between the both of them, before staring right at Papyrus, eyes gentle as he said, “Listen, bro. I appreciate that you’re looking out for me, but I don’t wanna get in the way of you guys or anything. Who’s ever heard of two brothers dating the same guy, anyway? Sounds like a disaster waiting to happen!” Sans chuckled at his own joke, though his laugh sounded strained and flat. It cracked a little at the end.

“We know it’s not... conventional,” Metta didn’t want to say ‘normal,’ because fuck that. “But we’re both willing to try. We want to be happy together. And we want you to be happy too, Sans.” Metta offered him a soft smile, lightly tugging at Sans’ arm.

Sans let him draw his hand out of his pocket, and Metta carefully twined their fingers, rubbing his thumb on the back of Sans’ hand. Sans was blushing, but his posture still looked tense as he looked over to see Papyrus’ reaction. But Papyrus was still beaming happily, his arms now held against his chest as if he was restraining himself from punching the air in joy.

As much as he wanted to gush over how cute his boyfriend ( _his boyfriend_ , oh god, what a thought to think!) was being, he first wanted to make sure Sans understood what he was offering, and what Sans would be getting himself into.

He really hoped Sans would at least want to try, too. But if he didn’t, well. It’s not like Metta or Papyrus could force him. No matter how much either of them thought it would be the best decision ever.

“...Say I agree to this,” Sans started, slow and careful. “What... exactly... would this entail?”

Metta and Papyrus exchanged wide toothy grins at each other, before flashing them at Sans.

“Anything you’re comfortable with, darling!”

“Neither of us would force you to do anything you don’t want, brother!”

“But it basically means unlimited access to flirting, compliments, and smooches!”

“And cuddles!”

“The three of us can even cuddle together, if you’d like!”

“But if you’d prefer cuddling with Metta by yourself, that’s fine too! As long as I get to cuddle him, as well, afterwards!”

“Or even before, if you’d like,” Metta giggled.

“But that’s not limited to cuddles, though!”

“That’s right, gorgeous. If you want to reserve any intimate or lovey-dovey stuff when it’s just the two of us, that’s fine! As long as you’re alright with seeing me showering Paps with affection as well~”

“So, what do you say, _bratyk_?”

Sans quietly watched the back-and-forth ping pong of sentences with amusement, facemask twitching with his smile.

After a moment of Metta and Papyrus smiling at him, and Sans quietly watching them, Sans averted his gaze and sighed. Oh dear. Did they overwhelm him...?

He looked over at Papyrus, worried, but Papyrus was staring patiently at his brother, smile still on his face. Ready to accept either approval or rejection, it looked like, but Metta could see the tense muscles of his neck and biceps.

“Okay, I’ve decided,” Sans let out a breath, and glanced at them both. His eyes crinkled in the corners, facemask shifting. “Let’s try this, then.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _ima wo ikiru_ = live the moment (essentially the japanese version of "carpe diem")  
>  _hay naku_ = roughly translates to "oh dear"  
>  _bratyk_ = brother
> 
> (if mtt's hesitance seemed a little ooc in the last part @ the confession w/ sans, it's because drifting + kaiju fighting + kaiju attacks in general still make him feel brittle and vulnerable, hence the ptsd tag and the small scene near the beginning)
> 
> constructive criticism is much appreciated!! many many thanks to my best panpoly pal @[maranhig](http://archiveofourown.org/users/maranhig/) for beta'ing the whole thing~ <3 <3 <3


End file.
